


To try and Heal someone is to give a part of yourself.

by jxtxadore



Series: To Heal a person is to give a part of yourself. [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Sex, Authour doesn't agree with some elements in my sotry, I feel so bad for Q, M/M, NSFW, Non-Canon Relationship, Rape, Unbeta'ed, Unwilling sex, and james, but James's the knight in shining armour., if you'd like to beta tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when Q tired to help someone, he quickly found out that he was going to quickly demolish himself, if he wasn't able to get out, and get out soon. yet, with being cut off from anyone and everyone that he could ask for help, he didn't know how to get away. Telling was never really an option for the quartermaster, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Find out the Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story similar to this, yet to read it was to make myself cringe. I decided to put my own spin on a story akin to that, With Q in an abusive relationship, with more of the after affects, and a longer draw out, and James... Well, James was not correct in the story I read at all. So, this is my rendition of it.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen, I thought, horrified. James wasn’t even supposed to find out until tonight, when he was told. Anton didn’t accept that, however. No, he had to barge right into the flat, with James still here, and demand why I was late to lunch. No, I couldn’t lie to James, either. Anyone, with one look into my brown eyes, could see that, I was sure. But, no one ever looked into my eyes, except James.

Anton hadn’t touched me when James was there. He cared just enough to not touch me.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Q?” He asked, lowly.

“I was going to,” I hastened to say. “Tonight.” I took a breath, trying to steady my shaky breathing. “But, Anton didn’t let me.”

“And how long have you been with him?”

“I… We haven’t. I mean, we were together in high school, but that was it. I saw Anton…”

“Stop.” He looked at Q, his icy eyes harder and colder than what had ever been seen before. . They broke the Quartermaster’s heart, but he still couldn’t let James go. Of course Q couldn’t voice that, either, his voice was too thick. I heard the metal of the keys hit the glass coffee table we had, and then James’s angry footsteps out of the flat. I closed my eyes, and knew that my lenses were already stained with tears.

“Oh, quit crying,” Anton said. Looks like that hadn’t changed, then. I took a breath, trying to push back the feelings, and failing. I tried to stand, only to get pushed back down by Anton. He walked around the couch and crawled onto me.

“Anton… Don’t,” I tried, squirming. He didn’t listen, and just pinned my thin frame down with his body, only slightly larger then mine.

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do to you, now, Quin.” My name was Quintin. I didn’t correct him. He wasn’t changed. Not so far, if I was right, and I normally was, then he was still the same. I could feel his lips crash to mine, and I had to try and force myself to kiss back. This wasn’t right. “I want you to kiss back, and want it,” He growled at me.

“I can’t,” I half whimpered.

“Bull shit,” He responded, and harshly kissed my lips. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t loving. But, it didn’t matter anymore. It was done. And I was just starting to regret it. I heard the last door of the flat complex slam, and I knew that James was out of the building. I had to tell Eve. Or M, even. Someone, before he drunk himself into a stupor. I pushed at Anton’s chest, turning my head away.

“Stop, please!” A stinging, hot pain filled my cheek then, and I knew that it wasn’t going to work. Anton’s lips moved back to mine, and bit my lower one, a little too hard, drawing blood. I wimpered, and he took it as though it was in pleasure. He sucked the blood from the lip, and started to kiss my jaw and neck for about three seconds before ripping my shirt open. That had been a gift from James! I weakly started to fight against him, trying to get out of his grip. Not with any reward, he just took my hands and pinned them above my head. I started to try and pull them away, and his body started to press mine into the sofa. He would do anything that he wanted, and there was no stopping him.

My shirt hanging open, he used his free hand to jerk off my bottoms, all of it, before jerking off his as well.

“If you had been good, this wouldn’t have had to happen,” He growled. He spat on his hand, and my eyes widened. No, no, this was going to be too painful.

“No, please! Please!” he rubbed the saliva up his small shaft, but I knew it was still going to hurt. He growled at me, telling me to shut up, before he thrusted into me, groaning in pleasure. I, instead, yelled out in pain. God, that fucking hurt! Tears appeared in my eyes, and I started to whimper, shying away from the pain. He didn’t relent, in fact, he continued at the same pace, becoming rougher in his quest for his own pleasure. The tears fell at last, and I turned my face away, letting him use my body. It didn’t matter, I was already in too much pain to care. He would finish up in minuets, fall on me, and that would be that. He would then get up and get a beer, one of James’s and my…

I paused. There wasn’t a James and I anymore. The truth of it came just as Anton did, and he collapsed, just like I thought that he would. His hand grasped my hip, hard, and he sighed.

“You’re still a good shag, when you don’t do anything,” He grumbled, and got up, pulling off me. I curled up into a ball, unwilling to be moved. “Up!” He demanded, walking back into the room to find I hadn’t moved. Slowly, I did, and he walked over to me, gently kissing my lips. “Quin, don’t worry. Next time will be better. I promise.” He had promised a lot, in the past.

“Promise?” I asked, broken heartedly.

“Promise,” He said, and kissed me again, the taste of beer strong on his lips.

“O… Okay.” I said the words softly after he broke it, to take a drink of his beer. I was in pain, everywhere. “Can I shower?” I asked, afraid that he would say no. He smiled at me, and nodded.

“Yes. Just save some water for me, all right?” I nodded, and forced a smile onto my face, before walking into the washroom, baring myself, before looking at the mirror. A spattering over my cheek that might or might not bruise, I was guessing a fain purple flush for a day, then yellowing and gone by the next night. My lip was torn, and I pulled my lip to look at the inside, seeing his front teeth imprinted in it. “Quin, why isn’t the shower running?” He demanded. I quickly started it, trying to come up with something.

“Ah, the water doesn’t run sometimes. It is now!” I tried to sound cheerful, if only marginally.

“Well, hurry up. We’re going out tonight, and I want you to be presentable. I’ll be needing the shower soon too.”

“Okay! I’ll be done soon!” My face was a mask, but with him not seeing it, he most likely assumed that it was in a joyful expression. I, again, hoped. It didn’t seem like that did much for me. It didn’t matter, so long as he didn’t come in. I could just barely distinguish his footsteps on the wood floor, and I looked back into the mirror. Nothing else was wrong with my face, and I was glad, looking at the rest of my body. Nothing, and I was afraid to see if there was blood. I was going to have to see the water, if it was pink or if it was clear.

Stepping into the water, hot, just like many years ago, I broke again.

“james…” It was the only thing that left my lips, and I leaned against the wall, with my back. The water was clear, but I was expecting it to be. I didn’t want this. He did. This was my fault. His fault, that is. I half wondered why I still had my glasses on. I usually didn’t wear them in the shower, and moved to put them on the counter, getting some water on the floor. James normally put a new towel after a shower…

But, I had interrupted him this morning with kisses along the neck, stopping him from that. We had then enjoyed about an hour in bed, and God, I was feeling shitty now. He most likely was thinking about that with remorse, about how if he had only been smarter, not let himself get as involved… I noted, as I had been standing there, that there was red in the water, just for a moment, and then it was gone. I didn’t know what it meant. Nothing was torn; I knew that, I was just sore. And I really couldn’t stand this. Guilt, the thought that it was my fault, only my fault.

Maybe, if I could figure out what to do, where we were going, I could message Eve to meet us there. It might be able to work… Or, rather, toll find James. I knew that that was who was needed to be saved first, not me. I didn’t know what to do, how to do it… I quickly started to clean my body, try and get every trace of Anton off my body. I even used James’s soap, or what was his, to try and get his strength or something into my body. I didn’t know, but the smell most definitely helped me. The door rattled, and I quickly noticed that Anton was trying to get in.

“Uh, Give me a minuet!” I yelled to him, quickly turning off the water, and grabbing a towel.

“Open the door, Quin!” I almost slipped getting out of the shower, but managed to open the door, the towel half wrapped around me, covering myself.

“S-sorry! The lock slips sometimes.” I tried to lie, knowing that the slip of the tongue was going to be ignored by him, or taken as fear.

“Then fix it,” He demanded. “Or are you still too much in the clouds with your computers?” I stopped myself from telling him that I wasn’t in the clouds, I was actually underground and working with said computers, as a head for the greatest agent of MI6. He pushed past me, into the bathroom. “Out! I’m going to shower!” I grabbed my glasses, and quickly got out of the room, slipping them on as I got the towel around me again.

I slipped into one of my worn cardigans, still beautiful, but slipped on James shirt, on accident. I didn’t note it until I was already gingerly putting on my pants and trousers. I paused, but didn’t change, letting tucking the shirt into the trousers without a thought. I tried to dry my hair as much as I could, but they were still damp when I took the towel off, and put it into the hamper.

My dressing now complete, I wasn’t sure what to do. It was three, too early to actually start our dinner, and I didn’t know what to do for his meal, anyway. He didn’t tell me anything. So,I was trying to figure it out. My fingers started to tap, like they were on a keyboard. It had been a habit he hand in Uni, and had tried to kick. After joining MI6, it did fade away, mostly because he was typing all the time. It was his job. And, he was in… Was just in a loving relationship. He never thought that this would ever turn out like.. Like this.

**Like he’d messed up. As he had.**


	2. How can one be helped who doesn't want to be?

As soon as I was dressed and ready, I was trying to sit comfortably on the sofa. My mind, just a bit numb, was blocking out what I’d willingly let Anton do… yet it was also so unwilling. I didn’t want to have to do that again, yet I knew that Anton wasn’t yet done. I knew that Anton would do it when, how, and where he wanted to. If Anton was wanting to release the itch he had, then he would be more than willing to itch it with My body.

To let Anton do that to me was a nesacary evil. Agents did it all the time. James… My throat closed up at his name. Could it really only be an hour or so earlier that James had walked out of my flat? Our flat? of course he had his other flat, where he had lived before, when we weren’t together. Yet, this was as much his home a it was mine. If not, more than mine, it was his. He was the reason that I even had accepted moving into a new place. This was a bit safer, and nicer than what I had been living in when James had first introduced the idea of a serious relationship. I could still remember the words that he’d said, how he’d introduced the idea. It had been cute, and I’d thought…

The reminicing was cut off as I heard the water shut off, and I winced, as I’d sat up ramrod straight, and rotated my hips, to be more comfortable.

And, I would have been, had what happened not happened. My eyes fojllwoed the contours of James’s chair. It was worn with his thighs, and I tightened my jaw. If I was going to help Anton, then I needed to focus on him, not James. Though I knew that I loved him, and he didn’t know that, I needed to focus on the here and now. And the here and now was Anton. The same man that was in the bedroom, with his bag, going through his clothes, and pulling out a new, clean shirt. He wasn’t going to worry about the closet, He’d make me do it soon. Most likely tonight or tomorrow. Perhaps, if he hadn’t kicked the habit of drinking, it would be from that. He had drunk himself into a stupor multiple times when we were in high school, and college. After someone had found out about his drinking habits, they had begged me to break up with him, and that’s when I had. After a few weeks, the bruises had faded, and I didn’t stop wearing the cardigans. I knew that if I did stop wearing them, eyebrows would be raised. That was something I didn’t want to have to deal with. I was glad I’d never stopped the clothes, or anything with long sleeves.

“You ready?” Anton demanded, and I stiffened, withholding the groan that threatened to excape.

“Yes,” I replied, my posh voice soft. I knew that if anyone was to see me, they would hear the difference. The only people who I saw normally was in MI6, and that was nearly daily. I did go in daily, even on sundays. I didn’t believe in religion, as it was. I knew that I would have to clear time to take with Anton, now. It wasn’t someting I could just blow off, as I had with James. James, of course, would just come and throw me over his shoulder, putting me into a huff, yet he’d throughly snog me in the car, pressing me against the seats in the car, my breath hitching and a blush would rise. The only descriptions that James would be able to call me would be beautiful.

The warm feeling that had been spreading throughout my body was quickly thrown out, looking upon Anton, however.

“Ready?” He demanded, and I had to nod. I stood as well, and started to the door, my hand automatically reaching for keys that weren’t there. Right. James took them. I didn’t focus on that, however. I had to work on finding ways to help Anton. He was just… Well… He was trying to help himself. He was trying to figure out who he was.

The lies raced through my head, and I knew that they were just that. No one was really that heartless, just to find himself. I closed my eyes for a moment, opening the door for Anton.

I could always just go right to M, couldn’t I? If I couldn't’ fix him, then I could at least report him. I could prevent him from hurting me or other people. They weren’t going to have to suffer at the hands of a man who was horrible. A man who was unable to feel love or compassion at the moment.

My own heart was set on just telling M what I was doing the next day, and that was when I heard Anton say something, soft.

“Quintin, I know everyone who you talk to, and where they live. I’ll learn if you talk to James, as well. If you speak a word of this to anyone… They won’t be able to tell anyone else. You’re not the only person who I can hurt, after all.” Yet… James was able to protect himself, right? I realised that I had to feel out the waters then

I had to figure out what Anton all had in the way of insurance so I wouldn’t talk.

~*~*~_~*~*~

After we had been in the car, my hands clasped in my lap. I didn’t know what to do with them, not really.

So, in lieu of that, my mind wandered to what I could do with them instead of clasp them in my lap, quietly. They could tap out coded rhythms, work out what I could improve in the software that kept my agents safe. That would be good. Quietly, I unwound my fingers from one another, and started to tap on my knee, a rhythm that kept me quiet and sane, and worked on figuring out what my issues were.

“Stop.” I heard the word a few moments after I started, but it didn't’ register, too focused upon my numbers. My eyes were unfocused, and I guessed my lips were trembling. I couldn’t help mouthing the numbers as they came across that that was my mind. I knew that keeping them from slipping away from something that I couldn’t help sometimes, yet when I managed to do this and remember the coding, I was able to do so much. It was unreal, but it was so rare I remembered that I rarely did a thing.

“Quintin,” He growled, and moved his hand off the wheel, slapping my fingers off my knee. Iblinked a few times, like a computer unplugged from it’s power source.

“Wha…?” I asked, numbly.

“I said stop,” He growled at me. the words trickled in, and I nodded, still fazed. “Right.” I nodded again, and gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry, Anton.” It was one of the first times I’d said his name.

“You can repay me tonight.” My heart stopped at that Idea.

“Ok,” I whispered. I didn’t want to, yet I knew that I had to. “Ok,” I said again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit shorter than I wanted, but I think, all in all, this was a good chapter. 
> 
> Please remember to comment and like if you do! It really does motivate me, and makes me smile.


	3. And to tell someone is to start to heal yourself.

I knew that if i were to anger Anton, I would be in a bit of a bind. Not only was he inserting himself inot my life, but he was inserting himself into my flat, my car, and I knew if I were to let him, my job. He’d work his damndest to get himself into the spot I was in, and myself into the street, if he knew what I made. It was enough to get me by, after all. Enough to get me by more than comfortably. I would have to make sure to keep it under wraps.

My mind drifted to some of the other items I would have to keep a secret from Anton. He’d find some, and I’d tell him it was just something I was working on. It was a lie I’d be happy to tell, and to tell smoothly, perfectly, in a posh voice not wrecked form anything other than “love”. I did love Anton to a point, yet that point was an easily broken one. It was one I’d find often, and I would build it back up with the shards, so I would have an excuse to continue what I was trying. That is, continue to try and heal the man who so easily broke me.

I let my hands rest in my lap, as we were going home. I knew he was livid. it was something I’d said. Something stupid, something I knew better than to say, yet something I said often, to James. I didnt’ know how I was going to make this work without telling him, and telling him soon. I swallowed, and bit the inside of my lip. Not nearly hard enough to break the tender skin, but enough to keep in any emotion or sound I would have otherwise let escape. It was a dangerous thing to let happen, and I was certain I wouldnt’ let it.

Once the car had pulled up to the flat, I hastened to get out, and open Anton’s door. A small move that might just help enough.

“Did I tell you to do that?” He half growled, his eyes locking onto mine.

“No,” I replied, meek. I knew it woudln’t be enough, just by that simple question. So, I bowed my head just slightly, and nodded. “Alright,” I whispered, to the unspoken knowledge of what would come next. It wouldnt’ be too bad, right? I knew nothing much would help, and in a small part of me, I hoped it would bruise. I could always tell James, or Eve, or even Gareth. I knew they woulda ll care, and if I could show James in time…

I felt a foot hit the back of my knees, and I fell forward, a gasp coming from me. I hadn’t realized that we were in the flat yet. My knees hit the ground, and I looked up at Anton, unwilling to see what he was going to do. It wasn’t an easy thing to guess at, just yet.

but when he started, it felt like it lasted until the next week. I finally blacked out from the pain at one point.

When I woke, I was on the bed, wrapped in a blanket, my few cuts covered with guaze. Though Anton could be stupid in some cases, he knew when to be smart, and how to be. He walked into the room with a bowl of something, and my eyes snapped shut at once. Yet, no matter how easy it was to feign sleep at this point, he knew I was up, by the speeding of my breath.

“Q,” He said, his voice soft. “I’m sorry. I didnt’ mean to act like that. It’s an idiotic thing to do, to such an amazing man.” His voice, however, hitched on man, reminding me of the thoughts I’d had years ago, thinking that he wasn’t really homosexual. He’d told me he had been abused when he was a child, yet how, I didn’t know. “Please open your eyes. I have some broth for you. Chicken, you still like that, right?” My head nodded just slightly, and I took a breath. I didn’t really believe he remembered that from so many years ago.

“How bad am I hurt?” I asked. Not, ‘how bad did you hurt me?’ Not, ‘how much did you break this time?’ But a way that put no blame on him. I knew the honeymoon would disappear if I said that. Yet, I did open my eyes and scooted back against the wall, propping myself up. My fingers felt awkward against the bed, and when I pulled my hand up to inspect it, I saw thick wrappings around it, along with a thick piece of metal against the ring finger.

“Your ring finger broke, along with your pinky. I set them properly, and you’ve a few cuts that you can cover with your cardigans.” He moved closer, and held the bowl against my lips. I swallowed automatically, stunned.

If my fingers had broken… I wouldn’t be able to work. I wouldn’t be able to type, quickly. It would be too awkward, I’d have to relearn it all. How could I do that? How could I hide it? I could say I fell, and maybe… Just maybe, depending on how bad he shattered it, I just might be able to use it again… Right? My mind was racing, and I looked to him, out of the corner of my eye. I lifted my hand, telling him to stop.

“What time is it?”

“Noon.” I gasped, and started to get out of the bed.

“I’m late for work!” I forced myself to give Anton a kiss, and instantly shot to my closet. “I need to go, Ja…” I broke off, knowing if he heard that I almost said James’s name, I’d be in trouble.

Of course, my fingers were broken even worse when he slammed the door shut on my fingers, bringing a startled cry out of me, garbled.

“What did you just say?”

“I need to get to work,” I whispered, the pain unable to give me more than that.

“I’ll drive you.” I nodded, tears almost coming out of my eyes. I carefully stood, and managed to wrap something around my fingers, firmer, keeping in the cries, yet not the tears.

It was a shame, how easy the man was able to break me down. I knew of a cafe he could drop me off at, not too far from MI6, if he drove off quickly.

Once dressed, I whispered to him I was ready.

“Man up,” He replied, gruff. I nodded absently, and followed him out of the flat. It was so close to being a proper abusive relationship, too. The honeymoon stage just didn’t last long enough. I knew I’d have to tell someone. I knew I could tell James, and he would help. I hoped.

Our way out to the car was quick, and he did open the door for me. I slid in, my eyes focusing on the road ahead. I told him of the cafe, and he dropped me off, speeding away quickly. Yet, that was all the better for me. I walked around the corner, and arrived at MI6, the air off the Thames washing over me. It was a small comfort. I knew the next air would smell of cleaning product and stale air, followed by paper and ink. That was where the desks were, and my eyes roamed over the people, my hand agianst my side, looking for James. With my current luck, he would be off on a mission, yet I didn’t intend for that to happen.

The smell of explosive, sweat, and burnt clothes, and hair, filled my senses as I continued on, to my branch.

“Quartermaster,” I heard a few times, and I nodded back to them. When I saw Bill, however, I caught him around the arm, with my good hand.

“Mister Tanner, where is 007?”

“In his office, Q.” I sighed softly, and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course. He’s been in there since Saturday,” he replied, and continued as soon as I let go of him. My head nodded, unable to get a good breath.

I moved to my desk, and turned to address the interns. “I’m leaving for a bit. I expect you to be behaved and save any explosions, intentional or not, to when I return.” They all nodded, and continued on their actions. I didn’t waste a moment to get to the Double Oh’s offices, and when I was at the seventh, I heard my breath catch, hearing a groan. I knew James believed us to be done, yet I couldn’t let the feeling go. James was like lifeblood to me, like air to a drowning man. I moved to the door, and pushed it Open.

“007, I need to talk with you.” I kept my voice level, even seeing the woman spread over James’s desk. “About your conduct, and some other things.” my hand, with the makeshift case, moved to adjust my glasses, pushing them further back. “If you have time.” The woman had long since covered herself up, and I recognized her from the intern programme. She would certainly be a no, in the future. James withdrew from her, and took off the condom he was wearing, thank gods. He didn’t wear them often enough as it was. The woman, Isabelle, I think her name was, pulled her skirt down and her panties up, and left to clean herself up more.

“What do you need, Quartermaster?” James pulled his pants up, not before I got a good look at his prick, a beautiful sight I hadn’t seen in days.

“I need to tell you somethings, before you have any more shags. If you decide that you’re still wanting to continue to sleep with random women, then you may.” James’s eyes, which I often compared to an ocean, was now a glashiar. “I still love you, James.” His eyes showed distrust, and rightly so.

“Why are you with Anton?” He asked, straight to the point.

“I was with Anton when I was younger. He was on the brink of abuse then, but the brink was a cliff that he dove off.” Instead of distrust, his eyes showed confusion.

“Why are you with him, now?”

“I want to heal him, try and make him heal. He was abused by his father, yet he never went into detail about it.” James almost interrupted me, when I held up a finger. Or, rather, my hand. “I know, even after two days, that It’s not going to work; I’m not able to heal him.

“Can I kill him then?”

“Wait. Isn’t there another option?”

“No. What did he do to you? Besides break your hand?” My eyes were downcast, and I didn’t answer. Carefully, James came closer.

I didn’t know how much I’d missed his body until he was right next to me, nearly pressing his body against mine. “I’m here,” he murmured, and carefully put his hands on my upper arms, “I’m here, Quintin.” I moved, so very carefully, against James, my body slightly stiff.

“I know.” With that, I broke away, and pulled my shirt off, showing James my ribs. Or, the purple mess that was my chest. “Last night, I muttered. “Hurts to touch.” And, very carefully, I put my shirt back on.

“You need to get to medical.” I laughed, at that.

“Coming from you, that means a lot.”

“I’ll break you out if I have to.” My lips curved up just a little at that.

**“Good. I expect you to.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy this has gotten as much attention as it has. I'm so very proud of this story, and I'm so, so sorry for mistakes in spelling or grammar. It is completely my fault. Also, in chapter one, I'm aware I switched POV mid paragraph.   
> Thank you if you bookmark this, or follow it in anyway, I do go onto everyone's profiles, if they leave any mark on the story themselves.   
> Thank you for reading this far.


	4. Yet when people discover that, the path becomes unclear.

I knew that James would make me stay as long as needed, In medical. I also knew that the peoples there weren't ones who were very talked to, so word of this wouldn't get out too much. I prayed that, at least. I was guessing that it wouldn't be so.

"James," I whispered, my voice soft. My good hand, the one without any broken fingers, reached out to him, my brown eyes slightly asking for his support. It would be a long process anyway, I knew, and James not taking my hand now could cement the process even more. My worry was in vain, as his hand moved to mine, and his fingers softly, carefully, threaded through mine. I sighed, not knowing that it was just what I needed to make this feel so much better: His hand with mine. Anton's hand wasn't nearly the same as James's strong hand, and I slightly pressed closer to him. I could tell that he wanted to reassure me with a hand squeeze, yet he didn't, his hand becoming slightly more lax.

"Quartermaster..?" I could hear the confused sound in the head's voice, and I offered her a small smile.

"Yes. I seem to require some help. Don't worry; Q branch is still standing." I gave a grin to Aziel, and moved closer to her, letting go of James's hand.

"Well, come on, Quartermaster. Cannot have you getting too injured. Might have to replace you like we do the interns." She grinned, and lead me to a small, private room, much like a doctor's office. "Tell me what happened," She said, as soon as the door was closed. "Did James hurt you?" My eyebrows knit for a second, before I understood.

"No. James and I aren't... Well... I'm currently trying to help someone. And to do that, James and I aren't together in any way. Who I am trying to help is a bit abusive, and I was simply trying to eradicate that from him. However, with him to the point of breaking my fingers, I see that I cannot help him." A soft sigh escaped from my lips. "I suppose you will need to see what he has all done to me." So, with careful and precise fingers, I undid the wrappings around my fingers. Already, from what had happened earlier, the colour was horribly dark, and I only just managed to withhold the gasp, turning it into a long breath. I knew that the sight of it would be a shock to her, and it was an unwelcome sight to my eyes as well.

“Make a fist, if you can,” Aziel instructed, and I did, with a small wince. “Fifth, fourth, and possibly third metacarpal bones are are broken,” She murmured to herself, and moved my hand, smoothing it out, and using a firm pressure, she felt along each finger. “Second and third fingertips broken,” She continued, as I whimpered. though she didn’t bend it much at all, I could feel the pain, as she bent it slightly in a place that shouldn't be able to bent. “Your hand will have to have a split.” She motioned to the bed, to which I moved to, sitting down. “Look right here,” She instructed. So on went our impromptu appointment, until the end, when she brought James back in.

“I figure that you’d like him in here.” She hadn’t bandaged the hand back yet, so the angry colours had shown very strongly. I could see the anger in James’s eyes, and he became a bit more quiet. I knew that it wasn’t a good thing when he did become like that. “It seems that three knuckles are broken, along with the tips of two fingers. There are a few ways that can happen, yet I assume that it’s just from what you had described earlier: The abuse that you went through. Now, there is surgery, or a splint for three weeks. With the amount of both vacation, and medical leave that you do have, it will be able to have the splint and then come back. I know that you will not be able to type whilst you have the splint, at least on that hand.” I couldn’t help worrying my lower lip at that, knowing that it was an unavoidable complication. I nodded.

“Alright. Let’s, then.” I pushed my fear away from the forefront of my mind, instead focusing upon the now. “I will start my leave tomorrow, and…” File the report today. “Tomorrow.” I paused, holding my hand still.

With that note, the bandaging took place, and I soon decided that I would talk with James, our conversation tinged with a mess of emotions and stress, yet a mass of worry, from James to me. I lost track of the time, instead focusing upon James, and only listened to the doctor when I needed to. Much more than that, however, I didn’t notice. She took care of everything, and throughout it all, I didn’t look away from the crystal blue eyes focused upon myself.

“You’re done,” at last interrupted us, a conversation that had started and poured free. My eyes snapped from the icy blue, to the doctor, and I smiled.

“Thank you. I believe taht the rest of my injuries merely need time.” She nodded, in agreement. “You are free to go, you two.” Once more, I smiled, and stood, with James moving his hand to my good one, and starting to lead me to the Door.

“Alright.” I suppressed the smile, and looked at James shrewidly.

“Now, now, 007. Don’t get too protective…” As soon as he looked at me, however, with a cocked brow, my lips curved up, and we took our escape, aiming to his car, and then, home. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the sudden, horrid ending to this story. I wasn't able to form anything more to this.  
> If you have any more ideas for me to write, please do comment them. I am fair at one shots.

They had arrested Anton. The man wasn't able to stand up in court. Physically, that was, nor legally, when the different pieces of proof were presented.

"Q!" James's voice was sudden, and his hand was on his upper arm. He had yelled out in fear, another nightmare pulling him into the grip of the deranged, the mentally incapable. His brown eyes were wild with fear, his curls plastered slightly to his hair. The warm hand on his arm made him flintch away, unable to help the reaction. He wasn't able to focus o0n anything for a few moments, searching around the room for something, anything, to help his mind stabalize. Nothing was helping, until the light flooded on, showing the fear that he was experiencing was for nothing.

No, it wasn't Anton next to him, not now. It was his James. Only his James... Only his. The tears were unbidden, and he moved to his knees, moving to wrap his arms around James's neck. The scent was as welcome as coming home; it was his home. They had moved away, and as soon as he had gotten too used to the house, he wasn't able to keep the anxiety in check. They then started to move around every couple months, letting the memory of their first flat fade off, until Q was able to keep his mind, anywhere.

They'd been living here for a few years. He had managed to accept the house, and it was enough of a difference from anywhere that they had lived so he was able to adjust. Quintin had managed to become himself in the new place, and often walked around, when he could. 

It was better than walking around outside. He normally didn't do so, instead preferring to work on things that were needed to be done, items that he was required to complete, when he could manage it. However, it was the times when he was without anything to work on, with no new ideas in his head, that the thoughts would return. When he was without James, he would curl up on the sofa, with some form of music, or movie, playing. Often, James would find him curled up on the sofa that way. He wasn't that keen on many things when he was like that, and didn't often like to talk about them. 

"Quintin," James murmured, pulling him close, and kissing his shoulder, softly. "It is alright. I'm here; I'll protect you." He ran his hand through his curls, trying to calm him down. "I'm here," he murmured again. "Do not worry." The sobs slowly stopped, quicker than last time, yet slower than he would have liked. Q felt James's hand on his back, and his face pressed against the larger's shoulder. "It's alright."

"I know," He said, his voice soft. How James had managed to stay with him for this long was something he couldn't fathom, something that he wasn't able to truly understand. The day he said he did was a day he would most likely be lying.

"Do you need some water?" James asked, and Quintin shook his head. No, he needed James with him. A solid, comforting body that he would be able to cling to as he was unable to cling to reality. "Alright. I'll stay here," James murmured into his ear. His fingers started to card through his hair, brushing the curls this way and that.

He sighed softly, and relaxing once more into the other, and kissed the neck in front of him, yet paused after a moment. "I'm tired," He murmured, and closed his eyes.

"Let's go back to sleep," James replied, and pulled him closer, closing his eyes. He nodded, a little slowly, the adrenaline leaving his system.

"Alright," He murmured, and stayed upon James's chest, letting his dreams be guided by the heart he heard under him.

**Author's Note:**

> REviews are love <3  
> I've a chapter that would go before this one, posted under the series. It had enough fluff to give you a cavity.


End file.
